merc_cofandomcom-20200215-history
SWAT Demoman
Fionn McGilligan, better known as SWAT Demoman, is a former Scottish SWAT officer and currently working as a mercenary for Merc Co. His specialty is House Cleaning. Personality SWAT Demoman is rather depressive and down-in-in-the-dumps but when he's drunk. He loves to drink scotch almost every day, except during work, but asides from this, he also has a strong feel of right and wrong. He can be very violent, especially when he's drunk, but when he's sober he's friendly and cheerful. He likes to arm wrestle the other mercs. Backstory Fionn lived a harsh life in Glasgow, as if the place wasn't bad enough, with thieves and thugs crawling on the streets (he used to live a happy life playing with his limited edition Arnbjorn the Barbarian action figure and watching his favourite night shows), he gets robbed while he was at the grocery store, which angered and saddened Fionn deeply. He went through depression and drowned his sorrows with scotch in taverns, he had to live with a rent in a low end motel, but one day he decided to join the Scotland's police force, hopefully to bring all criminals to justice. He served them well enough to become a SWAT officer, and so he did. Soon as he became one, he had to go through a hostage situation and fought several armed thugs, one of them gouged his left eye out, but he then breaks his neck, after a while of serving the SWAT division, he went on a mission on his own by tracking down a group of several bandits, he has killed them all by a massive explosion, which left gory bits and blood everywhere, he has been dismissed from the police forces for excessive force and possible mental illness, though he kept the SWAT uniform in memory of his good ol' days. Not long after the incident, he joined the Merc Co. to continue his coarse of bomb-throwing-beat-cop. He quickly became the demolitions man of the team, as the commissar already know about his murder record which involved explosions. Abilities * Explosives Expertise-He's an expert with bombs, grenades and grenade launchers, basically every explosion based weapons, he uses them with great care and efficiency. * Assault Rifle Skills-Thanks to his training in the police forces, he handles the assault rifles with good precision and aim. * SWAT Gear-He uses several police riot/tactical gear such as flashbangs, tasers, tear gas grenade, bulletproof shields and tactical armor that protects him from most types of gun damage. Trivia # SWAT Demoman was originally black like the Demoman from the TF2 lore, but the author decided to turn him white to be extra stereotypical. # Despite being called "SWAT" Demoman, the police tactical units of Scotland aren't called "SWAT", they in fact don't have a specific name. It's used mainly as a generic term for police tactical units. # Unlike Demoman from the TF2 lore, SWAT Demoman does drink, but never on duty. # In his would-be game, his voice would be of the Scotsman from Samurai Jack. Gallery 20181101115741_1.jpg|SWAT Demoman preparing to shoot 20190106182115_1.jpg|SWAT Demoman about to tase a hobo 20190106183017_1.jpg|SWAT Demoman off duty 20190106185405_1.jpg|SWAT Demoman arm wrestling with his friend Aidan